


Burning

by leggyman



Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Burning Smell?, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's For One Line But Still, Mental Health Issues, Subscribe to Technoblade, Suicidal Thoughts, The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Technoblade is surrounded by fire, real or not-----Day 8: Author's Choice*
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037946
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the tags!

Techno laid awake in his bed, staring at his ceiling. Despite his eyes being wide open and being technically fully conscious, he wasn’t present in the real world.

There was a smell of burning that clung to everything around him. He couldn’t come up with any form of reasoning. It just  _ was _ . The blanket Tommy had hand-knit for him, knowing his distaste for plenty of textures but his love of a certain yarn in one of Wilbur’s old beanies and fueled by a need for a birthday gift he’d actually enjoy, was far less comforting than usual. The pastel-pink blanket reeked of matches that had burned until they were nothing but curled-up pieces of ash. Despite him having showered and gone straight to bed, the scent clung to his skin and hair.

It reminded him far too much of his original birthplace before he was discovered by a younger Phil. It had taken him years to completely feel that the ashy smell was gone.

The aroma burned his nostrils and made his stomach twist up in the uncomfortable feeling of fight or flight. A small voice in the back of his head called out his idiocy. The scent was definitely his mind playing tricks on him, and the physical effects were simply him overreacting. The rest of the voices demanded that he run as far away as he could or try to battle the fictional smoke with a diamond axe.

He chose to listen to neither, instead focusing on the headache growing right in the center of his forehead, the way his limbs all shook slightly at their own accord (from cold or fear, Techno wasn’t sure), and spent his energy trying to analyze every weird spot or crack on his ceiling.

Despite it feeling like the world was burning around him and oxygen had been replaced with ash, he could say with not a hint of uncertainty that it was the coldest he’d felt in years. It wasn’t the easy-to-fix cold, where you could easily solve the issue by throwing a jacket on. No, this was the bone-deep frost that seemed like it’d never go away.

Techno wondered if his ghost would carry his internal frostbite.

He let out a pitiful cough, which only served to make his already scratchy throat feel like he’d consumed a live firework. He knew he hadn’t actually done that, though, in the same way he knew it’d been exactly 37 hours since even a morsel of food had hit his tongue. He’d stuck to drinking half-empty bottles of soda he’d hidden under his desk, having gone flat days ago, in order to satiate the hunger pains he’d feel. He was well aware of how unhealthy that diet was, but food always felt so heavy and the entire process of eating managed to consistently make him nauseous.

With as much strength as he could muster, he swatted at his night stand until his hand landed on his phone. He carefully held onto the device, turning the brightness all the way down while operating on pure muscle memory. He knew that he couldn’t handle the bright light at that point. He tried to activate voice control, but when he opened his mouth to make the request, his throat only let out a quiet croak and he resigned himself to doing it the old fashioned way.

**_Calling Dream_ **

“Hey Techno,” his friend sleepily greeted. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, and the burning scent began to dissipate. Techno knocked on his phone in a specific pattern, that being Morse code simply stating ‘talk’. Dream had been through the same situation enough times to know what that had meant. He filled the silence of Techno’s bedroom with mindless chatter about nothing in particular, changing subjects whenever he had the whim and saying whatever happened to cross his mind at any given moment. It’s exactly what Techno needed. The presence of another person.

Dream didn’t stop until he heard soft snores coming from the other end of the phone. With a soft smile, he put his phone on speaker and set it on his nightstand. He didn’t have the heart to end the call, and figured the other would do it once he woke up in the morning.

When Techno  _ did _ wake up the next morning, he didn’t end the call, electing to wait for his friend to perform the task. Instead, he turned on soft music, grabbed a book from the side of his bed, and curled up in the once-again comfortable pale pink blanket.

It didn’t smell like fire anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah this his spawned from the burning smell of my hot water heater breaking recently lol
> 
> Anyway, so this is not technically the prompt. The prompt was Idol AU, but I am smooth brain and didn't feel equipped to handle it, so I did this instead? Idk man, sorry either way.  
> This is a part of The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge that I am participating in with @moggin and @WhimsicalMercy! Make sure to check out theirs for some pog writing!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Take a break for yourself :-)


End file.
